


"High School Parties"

by HandShark



Category: Sjips - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, Teencast!Sjips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips find farmboy at a local party and decides to make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid while he’s there but ends up having to save him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"High School Parties"

This was one of those typical high school parties. In that one part of the neighborhood that was done up all nice but for some fucking reason there was always that one house littered with people, loud music, and booze. No one gave a damn about it either, even if it was trashing the streets and on a school night. Rich people could afford the dilemmas of life.  
  
It wasn’t really his scene nor was he the social type to come to events like this but with free alcohol why complain?   
  
Sips leaned against the archway that split the living spaces from the hall and watched while kids got drunk out of their mind going up against the midget kid who always bested everyone in shots. How he did it, was a mystery, but he still managed to shock everyone for some reason or another like it was going to change when someone new challenged him.   
  
That’s why Sip’s always bet on him.  
  
The crowd cheered as the little guy kicked their arses once again standing proud and tall atop the coffee table. He basked in the glory as people counted their loses. Sips got his bit when Nilesy walked by in an angry huff giving him an unholy look of anger and deception that made Sips chuckle, “Don’t look so mad poolboy, you’re the one who made the bet after all.”   
  
The Scott wiggled his nose in a furious manner as he slapped the wad in Sips’s hand before storming off. Sips was a conman. He’d admit to that, but it’s not like he did it without purpose. It was hard not to deceive people when they were being ignorant dolts and was practically handing out some serious life lessons here. Just managing to make a profit out of it as well.  
  
After business was all taken care of Sips let his mind wonder off into the crowd while taking another swig from the bottle. It was lame how all the people in his class where such lightweights; barley had a drink and were all over the fucking place. It’s no wonder they were still treated like children; at this rate there was little hope for his generation.  
  
Amongst the disappointing realizations from the ongoing party, farmboy walked in. Wasn’t he out of place? Isn’t it against some kind of law for the farmers kid to go to parties? Yet there he was, standing in the foyer expecting someone to come and greet him or something; what a dumb dumb.  
  
Sjin look around, most likely asking himself why he was even there in the first place. One of his friends probably invited him or Martyn who always throws theses affairs. He had a way of making you feel like you’re the one person he wants to be there when in reality you never see him even at the place. The only person he ever wants to hang out with is that freshman Toby.   
  
To think he was just waiting to see if he’d come and greet him, Sjin obviously didn’t know how these things work. At least when a tub of ice passed by he swiped beer from it. Intelligent country boy was catching on.   
  
Sips rose his glass to him; maybe there was hope for their society after all but when Sjin attempted to drink the beer with the cap still on and managing to knock himself in the teeth cause that notion dwindle.  
  
The sight threated mead to come forth from Sips’s nose. Burning the inside of his nostrils as he held back the liquid with his hand. The adorable yet moronic act of stupidity was the most noobish thing you could do in the history of idiotic things you can do at a party (and those were usually done after you’ve had a few drinks).   
  
Sips wiped his nose trying to properly breathe from it again only to have the cool air make it burn worse. Sjin was more clueless then he thought. God what was he thinking? The guy obviously felt stupid afterwards and had to look around to see if anyone caught that mistake while rubbing his now sore gum. He better be glad it was only Sips that did cause someone would have definitely point it out for everyone to see. And lets face it; Sjin wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment.  
  
Sjin was destined to screw up before he even walked into the house. Sips sighed heavily and made the quick decision to baby-sit his ass. Someone had to keep him from doing anything else just as stupid, or doing something even worse.   
  
He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 -------

Sips worked the crowd as he followed Sjin. In and out of drunken teens feeling each other up or trying not to flop over from their uncontrollable stupor. Sjin didn’t move around too much which was nice but was easily lost behind the abnormally tall people and it was a good thing they had a mix of heights in their class cause Sips would get lost just trying to spot him.  
  
Sjin seemed to be looking around for a few people he assumed to intuitively be Lalna or Kim. He only managed to run into Lewis though, who of course was trying to make sense of where he was but being a bit hammered he was more concerned about inanimate objects. If it weren’t for Hannah he would still be wearing the lampshade he refused to let go of. At least it wasn’t as bad as that one pants insistent…  
  
The remembrance made him laugh along with Sjin who he knew recollected the same thing somehow. How that silk shirt kept a straight face after the videos leaked to the Internet was inscrutably amazing and Sips would give a leg to be strong enough to come to school after something like that.  
  
The night carried on though, with a few light conversations, random high-fives, and that one hug from Panda (if that was Panda in the mascot suit) Left Sjin doing pretty much nothing other then drinking. The same thing that Sips was doing. It made him wonder if he should join him or not. There wasn’t much sense in just watching him wait for the time to pass and he’d have a better chance to help Sjin out if he did do anything extremely stupid again (which seemed unlikely now). But Sips was being a ninny.  
  
It was all because of the stupid carnival thing. Sips wanted to confront Sjin, and ask him why he gave a damn about some guy like him. To tell him how he didn’t see him some ruffian like everyone else and that made him feel like someone that mattered. To say he enjoyed hanging out with him and would like to do it again but he couldn’t convey his thoughts with out sounding like a complete ignoramus.   
  
He just walked away instead of hanging out with Sjin on the last day, leaving him to wonder if he did something to offend Sips and the thought of him upset raged in Sip’s mind.   
  
What he wouldn’t do to get rid of his emotional blockage that seemed to fuck up everything when he tried to get involved with people! Sips took another drink trying to down the feelings and thoughts bouncing around his brain. Maybe Sjin would get uninterested and leave the party soon anyway, so there was no point in making things even more awkward.  
  
There he lost sight of him again! Jezz was he a quick one, or maybe Sips was losing his focus due to the alcohol intake. In any case he looked around for him again. Sjin would pop up in a matter of steps but he was nowhere to be seen. Did he actually leave like Sips thought?   
  
His efforts were wearing thin as he retraced Sjin’s steps but not coming across him. Guess it was safe to assume he did leave, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Not really much point in him staying there either. Maybe he should have approached him when he had the chance.  Sips shook his head, his constant flip flopping decisions was making his head hurt.  
  
“N-Now I don’t want any trouble!” The familiar voice and reason behind his headache could faintly be heard from the back corner of the house.   
  
“Stick a dick in it faggot!” Sounds of struggle and objects knocking around where heard as he made his way down the all in search of the source.  
  
“If you want it that much just suck my dick.” Sips spotted a room with some kids piled in and around it.  
  
“Yeah homo stop using vegetation as a dildo, how could you sell that shit after that! Fucking disgusting.” Sips gripped the bottle he was holding after hearing that last comment.  
  
These jerks where telling him to suck their dicks instead of using fucking vegetation as dildo and making comments about selling it to people afterwards and he knew the only vegie kid around; that was Sjin. These fuckers where ganging up on him over a fucking rumor started by Rythian (supposedly). What the fuck was that guy’s deal with Sjin anyway?  
  
A broken bottle against the back of the den wall grabbed the attention of the boys who had ahold of Sjin. Sips stood in the doorway with a smug look on his face. “You bozo’s aren’t picking on farmboy here are you?” Sips asked as he eyed the kid who had Sjin’s collar in his grasp.  
  
“What’s it to you Lumberjack?” The boy spat. That was the nickname Sips gained after middle school when he lost all that weight from working at the local sawmill over the summer. He proved he could chop a tree in under 10 minutes. The name kinda stook.  
  
“Well I can’t see a reason as to why a bunch a gay dudes would gain up on another gay guy.” Sips scoffed.  
  
“Shut your mouth Lumberjack or I’ll shut it for you,” Nate said in a angry tone as he droped Sjin to the floor obviously upset over the gay comment.  
  
“Why? Everyone knows you blew Avery in the showers last month? Or was that just some rumor a guy spread around… I dono though, he sounded pretty legit. Said he had pictures on his phone too.” Sips smirked cunningly as his face was verging the color white but holding on to dear life to keep composure in front of everyone.  
  
“But their just rumors right Nate?” Sips asked innocently.  
  
“Right…,” Nate shot glances at the group stating his dominance in that typical shirt collar move that made him look like a douche more then some manly man. But it convenced the bunch of drunken teens. “Come on let’s go, it was a stupid rumor anyways.”   
  
“Guess you shouldn’t always believe what you hear.” Sips whispered as Nate passed by just to add a bit more distress to the jock who clearly was fighting his sexuality.   
  
Foul guys like that deserved every ounce of humiliation that was brought to them. Its not like being gay was the problem either, cause Sips couldn’t give a rats ass if you swung both ways. It’s when you start bulling them to cover up your own apprehensions that Sips has a problem with it. Sips was a bully too but at least he was honest about who he was and didn’t pick on others for “being something,” just for shit that they did.  
  
Sips leant Sjin a helping hand and the boy took it slowly getting up before dusting himself off. He wasn’t badly hurt just thrown around a little from the looks of it. Though the thought still fueled Sips’s anger and want to beat the shit out of Nate; he wanted to try to not make shit worse for the Sjin. Sjin’s the last person he wants to get caught up in stupid shit like this. How even got into this, he will only blame himself for not approaching him earlier.  
  
“Come on Sjin, follow me.” Sips patted his shoulder and motioned his head towards the door. He led him out to the back porch where no one was about just then some trash and one kid passed out on the hedges. Sips sat down on the top step and held a beer up to Sjin that he had grabbed on his way out of the house.   
  
Sjin stood hesitantly in the doorway for a moment before walking up and taking the bottle. Sips was looking up at the moon while he waited for him to join him. “Don’t listen to those bozos, they always try to mess with everyone just cause there big and think they have to prove something. Don’t take offense to it.” Sips took a drink.  
  
Sjin finally sat down next to him however he was unnaturally gloomy and it radiated off him. The guy usually had a hell of an optimistic aura and seeing him like this made Sips’s stomach turn. Then again Sips probably made him that way before and the thought of his screw up made him cringe and look away from him.   
  
“There just rumors, actually didn’t hear those till now and I usually on top of all the sugary gossip” Sip sarcastically spoke before giving him a smile. He fibbed but only in hopes to make Sjin feel better. “I don’t know how it started but if it did cause someone saw us holding hands then I will punch them in the face and make them even forget they ever saw it.” Sips rambled on putting off pieces together to try to help in the best way he could but taking a look back over to Sjin; he had made it worse.   
  
“Oh God you’re crying!” Sips was alarmed by it and Sjin glanced at him unaware he was so boldly crying before him. He looked away quickly to hide his face and tried to calm himself down.  
  
Sips didn’t really see many people cry, no wait that was a lie he saw it all the time. Most of the time though he didn’t care, however upon seeing Sjin like this was heart wrenching. He really didn’t know how bad the rumor had affected Sjin but if was Rythian, Sips was going to tare him a new one.  
  
With others he would usually he would pass this off like its nothing but that’s something he couldn’t do when it came to this kid. Sips actually had feelings for him he didn’t even know he could have for anyone. Plus he knew what it was like to be in cruel positions like that. He used to be the fat kid back in the day. People did some brutal shit to make you feel bad for the way you were.  
  
Sips was at a loss not knowing what he should to comfort Sjin. He may have understood but he lacked operation when it came to physically comforting a person.  
So he just patted his back and rubbed his shoulders awkwardly and tried to say something meaningful in hopes to keep him from crying more.  
  
“Its okay Sjin. They might see you as gay but they’re getting their queerfo mixed up. You’re the gayest mothertrucker I have ever seen. Its oddly sickening how happy you seem to make people and those arsewholes were just jealous cause you got all the bitches and they’ve got a group of hairy sweaty guys to hang out with. And if that not gay then call me a woman and give me a ukulele.”  
  
Sjin chuckled at Sips best attempt to comfort him. At least he made him laugh and smiles again, that’s something. Sips just stared at him as he continued to laugh at him wondering what the hell was so funny about it. Sjin poked fun at him while giggling making Sips blush furiously and get frustrated.   
  
They ended up hanging out at the dumb party after all. And though neither of them really knew it they were both happy to finally be talking again.   
  
Hopefully from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> For a sweet Anon for brightening up my day


End file.
